10 To Three
10 To Three is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Master Weaponry. Plot Gwen and Kevin were sitting in an arena watching an ice hockey match. Ben was at home watching it on the TV, he didn't go because he was videocalling with his girlfriend, Julie, because she was in Germany participating in a tennis competition. Gwen and Kevin were into the match, but it didn't seem the same without Ben. One of the players ran to the goal and was about to score when all the lights went out. Then there was a loud screeching noise. The two held their hands up to their ears. When the screeching died down, Gwen created a large Mana ball to light up the room. There were no players left on the field, just hockey sticks and the hockey puck. Gwen saw three small characters in the shadows carrying away one of the players. Ben, the local police and the plumbers had shown up in the arena. The team were discussing what had happened while the police and plumbers searched around for some evidence. "What, so your saying there was a loud screeching and then three small people all looking the same running out with a player?" Ben asked Gwen. She nodded. "Echo Echo" Ben said. "Guys, don't worry. We know who it was" he told the plumbers and police. The police left, aswell as the plumbers. Ben activated the Weapontrix and selected a jetpack. He rose into the air. "Guys, I will have a quick search and be right back. Wait here and I will give you your own Jetpacks" Ben said. He flew out the door and began searching. Ben jetted back in looking all roughed up. "What happened to you?" Kevin asked. "It. Was definitely. Echo Echo" Ben answered. "This thing stuffed up on me, it wouldn't change my weapon or let me make it a Best weapon. I had to fight it hand to hand but it just kept using it's sonic screeching powers." "So, did you manage to find any of the players or what the Echo Echo's wanted?" Gwen asked. Ben shook his head but then his face lit up. "I saw where he headed off to after I gave him a wooping!" Kevins mouth dropped. "You beat an Echo Echo?" Ben nodded. Ben then raised his hand to his chest and pressed it down. The Jetpack then began evolving into the Best Jetpack. It evolved to be a bit larger, it was green and red with guns on each side and it also had the ability to clone. He cloned it and made two extra jetpacks, but it cloned to it's original form, not Best. Ben handed the two jetpacks to Gwen and Kevin. They put the Jetpacks on and the three flew off. Ben took them toward a factory. "That's where I saw it go!" He shot at the roof, creating a huge hole, and the three landed on the floor. They saw all the hockey players. They were unconscious and tied up on tables. "Whats going on here!" Gwen shouted. One of the Echo Echos, maybe the leader, stood up. "We are going to merge the players together, from 20 there will be 10, then the 10 of us will each merge with one of the players. We are strong enough, being able to multiply and our sonic screeches, but we are too small. So, we found the strongest Earthlings, hockey players, merged them together to make them 2x stronger, and then we will merge ourselves with them. Now we will be tall, muscular and be able to multiply and sonic scream!" It stood down. "And you can't stop us." "Just watch us!" Ben said. He began shooting at them, Gwen shot mana beams and Kevin absorbed the floor and attacked them. The Echo Echos were strong. Ben grabbed four and flew up to the sky. Gwen grabbed two and Kevin grabbed four aswell. The team all flew upwards and tried to fly them away from the factory, where they had strength. They flew over the hockey arena when the Echo Echo leader began screaming at Ben. He dropped the four Echo Echos he had been holding and began falling through the roof of the Hockey arena. Gwen and Kevin's Echo Echos done the same and they all fell to the floor. Ben's chest hit a hockey stick, adding it to his Weapontrix but then he passed out. When he came to, he saw Gwen and Kevin still unconscious and saw all the Echo Echos running around on the ice, skating. Ben activated the Weapontrix and created the Hockey Stick. "Hey, you guys. How about a deal. We play a game of Hockey and if I win, I get to absorb you. If you win, we have to fight!" Ben said. The Echo Echo smiled and nodded. Ben woke Gwen and Kevin and told them what was going on. Kevin punched Ben in the face, then he picked up two sticks and handed one to Gwen. The three then began playing. Kevin fell over everywhere. Gwen made mana shoes to stop her from falling. Ben's Weapontrix created artificial gravity to make him float over the ice. Kevin took out an Echo Echo immediately. Wow, maybe instead of beating them we can just '''beat' them with our strength'' Ben thought to himself. When he looked up he saw a hockey puck flying at his face. "Oh, PUCK!" He shouted. Then, time slowed down. The hockey stick rose into the air and hit the puck into one of the clones. "Wow, this has a lot of safe guards" Ben said happily. Then time resumed. The puck hit the clone and he disappeared. The leader grabbed the puck and began running at the goal. Then Ben saw Kevin flying over the leader Echo Echo. He tackled it to the floor. "Ben! Quick, absorb him! It will absorb all his clones!" Kevin shouted. Ben began running but slipped. Gwen made a mana sheet under him and it flung him onto the Echo Echo. He poked it with the Hockey Stick and it was absorbed. "Finally!" Then the team left. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie (Video Call only) *Police *Plumbers Villains *Echo Echo Weapons Used *Jetpack *Best Jetpack *Hockey Stick Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry